hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Colombia(L.A. country)
ALTHAIA AKAKIOS (Αλθαία Ακακιος) '' is a fanmade character for' 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'.' Apperance Colombia has long bright red/fire red hair,light gray eyes & slightly pale skin. Her main outfit is the one she's wearing in the picture.since white & blue are her favorite colors. If she's not wearing that, then you usually see her in her battle armor or anything dealing with business(including alliances with other countries). Personality Colombia is most of the time, very shy but will turn from shy to serious when the time calls for it. Despite her shyness, she gets along great with other countries and can be the life of the party. She's tense when you meet her, but eventually she will open up. She can be full of energy at times, but easily tires out. Colombia has always been tied in with modern culture as well as any customs she inherited before gaining her independence. She has been self-taught to know the right moment when to attack a country if necessary, also being able to become a sorcerer, which of course she needed training with. She can defend herself in a fight despite her allies' offerings to protect her.Colombia also knows English, Spanish, some German, and Czech. She's known to be quite creative and will spend some of her time in her art room if not out and about. Other Country relationships Austria('Roderich Edelstein'.) The two get along really good and they could consider each other as friends, or maybe brother and sister, which some people mistake them as sometimes. They're still testy around each other for what happened before they were allies, but regardless, you can see them not killing each other at the world meetings. Belgium(?) The two countries can consider themselves allies but Colombia knows to watch her back just in case of a sudden attack, despite Belgium's cheerful personality. They're not the best of friends, but when war comes they got each other's back. France('Francis Bonnefoy) They're like Yin & Yang. Complete oppposites, yet close together. Nobody knows how she can put up with his proud attitude, but if you ask her she'll just say she's used to it. Many times, she'd have to cover for him when he got in trouble for streaking or a girl's chasing him for being a pervert. So they get along, but Colombia doesn't like defending him from other girls all the time. Germany('''Ludwig) Despite his strict personality, Colombia gets along the most with him & Italy. She sees him as a 'big brother' that she's always wanted. Some of the other countries love to tease them saying 'they're so cute together' or anything like that, despite the fact they're not dating. They first met at the world meeting when Italy introduced the two, and they've got along ever since. North Italy(Feliciano Vargas) He's one of Colombia's best friends(alongside Germany). Italy tends to be too energetic for her, but he calms down usually whenever they work on a project together. Sometimes, he crosses the line and he has to hide from her. They've known each other since childhood and have been great friends almost all their lives. Colombia normally has to calm him down during the world meetings, but if you ask why she hangs out with him, 'he's like a brother to me' will more than likely be her response. Out of both of the brothers, she gets along with Feliciano more. Gallery Her and Male!Colombia in their battle uniforms(picture on right) Trivia Birthday is July 20th The name "Colombia" is derived from the last name of Christopher Columbus Name means healing(Althaia')' innocent, not evil(Akakios')' She has often gotten herself into big trouble, so she's happy she has a few countries that watch her back It is rumored throughout the countries that she has a crush on Germany/Ludwig and vice-versa. Category:Female Countries